Kindred
by Rozalyn Greenbottom
Summary: CHAPTER SEVEN NOW UP! When Eomer and an old friend finally figure out there could be more to each other and their relationship than friends, two souls awaken and find one KINDRED...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Something you must understand about my country is our long lasting practices and traditions. Our ways are all but steeped in our hearts, some even say it runs through us like the majestic horses run through the open plains of our land.

We are governed by our lord and king; we live in relative equality between men and women. In Rohan a woman is capable of many things, not just maintaining the home. Depending on your station, your limitations can be as big or as small as you make them.

My name is Anda, daughter of Indomun; Head Trainer and Ferrier to the King. However, I have pressed my limitations to their fold, wishing to be a warrior rather than a home maker. I have all the same tendencies that one would expect in a soldier, I am proud, belligerent at times, and stand in the strong belief that there is a time for talking and a time when talking will do me no more good. I have one sibling, a brother. His name is Eolas, and he is six years my junior; he is in training to become a member of the Rohirrim. He is coming of age as my story unfolds. He is just like any other brother I would imagine; an annoying twit when he wants to be and my most favorite sparring partner.

My family isn't the strong house that it was before "The War of the Ring" as we've come to call it. You see, when the king activated all there was of the Rohirrim, my father went to war, but he never came home. Fortunately, I was of age at the time which allowed me to assume responsibility for my brother, and leaving me with little choice but to fill in his stead as Trainer and Ferrier. I am sure that you would like to inquire as to the placement of my mother; well that is simple, she was long dead at this time. For many years it had been just father, Eolas, and I. Mother died of sleeping sickness when I was only seven years old, leaving me to learn to care for an infant and a grown man. I have known the role of a woman in Edoras for many years.

I beg that you not misunderstand me; I love the members of my family- they have brought nothing but honor and courage to the family name. I however, have not. My rebellion was a constant source of whispering as I grew up. My father bore it well, the king at the time; a dear friend of my fathers, sought to help by introducing me to his niece and hoping we would balance each other out. Theodin, nor my father knew what they were in for. Eowyn had been my dearest friend for many years, until the war that is. She took her chance and rode to war. I, trying to do the right thing asked before I went and found myself in hotter water than I could have imagined. My father was not at all pleased with the idea of his only daughter going off to wage war, and he saw to it that I didn't move. Eowyn never came home from battle and I have always thought that if I had been there, things would have been different.

But Eowyn's loss wasn't the only one suffered following the war. My father as I said never returned home, neither did Theodin. Our country was in a state of grief, leaving no one to take the throne but Eomer, nephew of Theodin and brother of Eowyn. Eomer was a good man and an even better soldier, but I despised him. But as his subject, I do as he requests; there fore I tend his horses.

This is how things have been for the last five years. Five years peace or relative peace that is; some where unhappy with the king, feeling him unfit to rule. I personally believe that Eomer has shown he is worthy time and time again, but there are always those that are unhappy. My friends and I have lived in Rohan all of our lives, and we formed a secret society at a young age, seeing that all of us would rather fight in war than tend a fire and home. We call ourselves the Rohirrian Shield-Maiden Society. It is a spin off of an ancient group that held true to the same sort of ideal we did. Eowyn was a member of our society, but was also a true to life Shield-Maiden, due to her station.

This seemed to be the plight of my life. I was always one step behind those that I sought to follow. I would have like to of been a boy, then none of this would have mattered, but for some reason the Valar chose for me to be a girl. I have never thought myself a beauty to behold, but plain, rather ordinary in fact. Here in lies the tail of how I found my true purpose, taking my plight and making it my perfection. Through love, despair, and a few bumps and bruises along the way.


	2. A Long Held Grudge

A/N: Hmm...Yes...I am a distant relation of Tolkien...you are so right! NOT! If I were I wouldn't be funding my entire college education on student loans...feels air escaping as I think of being choked by the pressures of debit...perhaps my friend Melian is right...I just need to have Eomer go down to the Financial Aid office and sort them out! Cheers!

CHAPTER 1

I finished my afternoon chores at the stables about two hours before dusk. I made one final check of the horses to make sure that each was fed, roomed and properly tended for the night.

I surveyed each stall with the careful eye I learned from my father. Finding all in order, I made my way to the stalls of the Kings horses. Elyos, the Kings prize nickered at me in greeting before he nuzzled the hand I held out to him. I loved these horses, just as my father had. I thought it strange that I could love them as much as my father, and yet be regarded by so many as a simple stable hand.

Elyos was a young stallion. I scoffed to myself, "Of course he would choose a stallion-pompous, arrogant, wretch!" Someone clearing their throat behind me caught me off guard and drew me quickly back to reality. "Now, now Lady Anda, you wouldn't be considering poisoning the King's horses would you?" the immense pride in the voice told me all that I needed to know. "Of course not my Lord, why would I do something that foolish;" however I immediately moved the hand that was stroking Elyos' muzzle. "I'm just making my nightly rounds, now if you'll excuse me my Lord." I turned to stride past Eomer, King of Rohan and felt a hand firmly place itself on my arm. I fixed my eyes on the ground, not quite knowing what to expect from this meeting. His gaze fixed itself on my face, he was watching me; too much for comfort honestly. "Is there no chance you can even look at me?" He said, his words carrying a tone of playfulness and spite. "Your majesty, I am truly sorry, but I have better things to do than to play games with you this evening!" His grip on my arm tightened, "It is rather unfortunate that a man so great as your father had to be left with such an ungrateful child. You lady need to learn some manners." I could feel the warm flush of anger rising up in my face. I had known what I said to be wrong, but there was a small part of me that found it amusing as I could in many ways hardly stand to spend time with this man. He was so insolent, overbearing...and at this close angle almost painfully beautiful.

"My Lord must forgive me, being not of royal blood sometimes I forget my place beneath the heels of those I serve." I was taking great satisfaction at the anger bleeding into Eomer's face. I took great pleasure in upsetting his all too high opinion of himself. He always thought himself a just and decent King, my statement led him to believe I thought otherwise. His countenance changed, and I wondered if I had strayed too far across the line this time, but as quickly as it had come it had gone, and Eomer was contained. "Anda, I knew your father to be a good man, and your brother is shaping up to be one; where in middle-earth did you receive your temper?" His grip on my arm relaxed, but I felt rather like a cat about to pounce on a mouse. "How unfortunate that you were never on the receiving end of one of father's tirades-then you would understand my temperament better!" I felt a pang of guilt remembering the last tirade my father had gone on following my request to join him as he rode to war. My ears rang for days after that. My eyes began to glaze over, and I felt dangerously close to one of the two things I loathed dearly: crying. I was tough, I wasn't supposed to cry.

Eomer's had dropped from my arm. "I am sorry Da, I did not mean" I cut him off trying desperately to regain my composure. "What you did not mean to do is of little consequence my Lord." I attempted to clear the knots from my throat, but they seemed to tighten down even father. My father was a beloved man, and I missed him greatly. It had been five years since the Great War; many of Rohan's families bore the scares of battle still. The King's perhaps more so, he had lost his uncle, and his sister in the fight. I shifted my weight back and forth nervously. Eomer looked every bit as restless and uncomfortable as I.

"I merely came here to ask you a question. I did not mean to stoke the battle that has waged on between us for what seems like an age." His whole face changed and he went from his role as King to his role as a human in the blink of an eye. "Tell me Da-what quarrel lies between us that cannot be worked out." His hand came to my face, his knuckles catching under my chin making my face rise to meet his. "You were once a welcomed member of the royal family, you and the rest of the Sheilding Society" His lips parted in a cruel grin. He had always thought our little group more of a joke than a serious effort. Eowyn, his sister had been a member for many years. He often poked fun at our desire to be "Rohirrim". However, since Eowyn was of the Royal line, she was actually a member of the real Sheildmaiden's, the rest of us were left to dream. Eomer looked at me quizzically, "Why have you stopped your visits? The hall is rather dismal without you, Jani, Ewilyn, and Eonis to poke fun at." He ended what I had hoped to be a serious statement on a rather comedic note, the hum of temper in my stomach started in. I ripped my chin from his grasp, my eyes met his with fire, what tears there were, were now evaporated.

"My Lord, you are absolutely incorrigible! If you really must know what quarrel there is between us- it stems from this. You in the many years that we have held company have yet to consider me seriously! I have always been a trifle in your eyes, always reckless, always your source of folly! Just another idiotic girl! You know nothing of me, my hopes, my desires, my needs! So before you are so brash as to consider yourself my friend and have a joke at my expense please consider these things!" I turned to stalk toward the door, but rounded realizing that all of the King's questions had not been answered. "And, if you really must know why I do not favor the Great Hall, I will tell you. I have not been to the Great Hall since the war because every where I turn I feel your sister, or your uncle, and the breath catches in my breast, and..." I broke off, striding back to where he stood, "On top of all of that, there is the plain and simple fact that I do not have any time. I have to take care of my brother, lest you forget; though I am not sure how you could as he seems constantly in your shadow." Eomer straightened to his full height, a rather menacing sight to behold, a sense of pride and arrogance spreading across his face. He knew what words he said had to be chosen lightly, he was treading on dangerous ground. By his stature however, I could tell he didn't much care. "What exactly can he do Anda, follow you? To what point and purpose, would you have him become as impudent and bitter as you seem to forever be."

I had, had enough! I gave Eomer a strong push and caught him off guard sending him careening backward; a look of shock spread across his face. He had deserved that since we were children and he had made his first of many smart ass remarks in my general direction.

I turned on my heels, running from the stables. My skirts went flying revealing my customary breeches beneath. I could hear someone shouting my name, I knew it was Eomer but I didn't stop. I knew also that this fight was not over, he would let me breathe for the moment, but I would have to finish this one way or another. Several things ran through my mind as I passed through the gates of the city, I was late for the Sheilding's Society meeting, and there would never be another chance for me to beat on Eomer again. Both thoughts clouded my thought patterns for the majority of the distance to the practice field.

Eomer was a King after all, it would be improper for him to have a commoner beating on him. No there would be definite consequences for my actions toward the King; for the most part I did not care. I felt a new strange emotion rattle threw me...Was I becoming attracted to the King?


	3. Of Friends and Memories

A/N: To Melian and Prongs...My bestest buddies...or should I say Mooney and Prongs! Long live the dream...Live long and prosper, and all that stuff! I wish that I could claim Eomer as my own, and I suppose that in everyone's stories there is a touch of who they see Eomer to be...Stick with me, this story gets good...I am almost done with my original on paper...The thought of saying good bye to my characters makes me want to cry, but there is always the opportunity for a sequel...or should I say a continuance! Or maybe a diversion into another friends story...Tee Hee...I've always been a touch nosey! ï

**CH 2 – Of Friends and Memories – **

I collapsed on the ground in front of Jani. She looked at me and laughed, "On the run from someone love?" She continued snickering for awhile, while Ewilyn and Eonis looked at me puzzled. "You could have just ridden your horse it would have been faster and you would not be so exhausted." Said Ewilyn, Eonis her sister nodded her head in agreement. I didn't have the heart to tell them what exactly I had been running from or why I had not stopped long enough to saddle my horse. I was quite aware of what their reaction would have been, and it would not have been pretty. They were far more conservative than I; secretly I was begging to wonder if they thought my plight more of a joke than a cause these days. After all there really was no more call for Sheildmaidens anymore.

"I was detained at the stables." I huffed as I tried to catch my breath, after all this was partially true. "So what did we call a meeting about?" I asked as I flopped on my back, looking between the three of them for an answer. "The King is holding a contest in celebration of the visit from the King of Gondor." Eonis said casting about for a leaf or flower to play with. "A contest" I muttered to myself.

"Yes, and the King has decided to open it to all that wish to participate-some have said that he is also looking to recruit new members into the Rohirrim." Added Jani rather nonplussed. "So I take it we are planning to enter" I said looking at them quizzically, there really was no need to call a meeting to make that sort of decision; however following the row I just had with Lord Eomer I did not think it the best idea for me just to waltz in, expecting to participate. "Naturally," said Jani again, rather matter of fact. "Is this not just the opportunity that you have been waiting for?" I had to admit, this would have been hard to pass up under normal circumstances. We were ready for this competition; I just was unsure how our Lord and King would receive our participation now. So I settled for a solemn nod.

"Perhaps I should inform Eolas, I know he too has been waiting for this opportunity." I said grinning; thinking of how excited my brother would be at the opportunity to prove his King proud at all he had learned. "Oh, well that is who I learned of the competition from" Said Eonis, this did not surprise me as my brother fancied her immensely- but Eonis did not fancy him. Under regular circumstances, my brother would have told me first though. "He said the King wished to deliver the invitation to you personally." She said as if she could read my mind. "Anda, are you alright?" She said noting the flush creeping into my cheeks. How could I have been so dumb?!?! Eomer was trying to simply offer me and invitation, not to poke fun at me-however I noted I had certainly given him the opportunity to do so in the process. "IDIOT," the girls all turned to me in shock.

"What have you done?" Said Jani, she was part elf and her intuition gave her away all the time. I had the unfortunate knowledge that she knew more than anyone ever gave her credit for. It was a rather frustrating habit, why did she have to be so stinking intuitive; there seemed nothing I could keep from her. "Nothing" I said emphatically. But I knew this would not satisfy them. "Alright, I merely exchanged a few words with the King that is all." I wrung my hands partly out of habit, and partly out of discomfort. The three of them rolled their eyes in unison, they knew exactly what a "few words" meant. "Anda, have we not warned you not to rip off the hand that feeds us?" said Ewilyn. I couldn't help it, I cracked a grin, "I did not rip him apart," I paused "I shoved him" I paused again "Rather satisfactorily actually!" At this I received varying reactions, leaving me to wish briefly that there had been a way to capture the mood that passed over each of them.

"You did WHAT?!" Ewilyn said, being the most concerned of all of us with decorum and manners, I knew her reaction to my behavior would be direct. "I pushed him, he made me rather angry" I paused, hoping somewhere along the way one of them would understand what I was trying to explain. "I did the only thing I could do without costing me my life or my country! Besides you know as well as I that he deserved it! Arrogant...Self righteous... Bastard!" I stood to my feet; I always seemed to think better that way. "You cannot tell me there was not a time when you at least considered throwing something at him!" I smoothed out my skirts, trying to cover the fact that knew I was in the wrong by starting and argument would not solve anything. But for every ounce that knew I was wrong there was a part of me that was still celebrating the strides I had made; I had been brave and stood my ground. Something I had never been able to do with Eomer before, and I had come out on top...For now. However by the looks on their faces I knew this answer to be unsatisfactory, I suddenly remembered relaying a similar story to my father, he had not accepted my behavior then, and I knew my three closest friends would hardly consider it now. "Well, it was his fault. He ruffled my feathers, then tried to smooth them out again by telling me he missed us. It was rather sweet until he got to the part about the only thing he missed about us being able to tease us whenever he wanted." I flopped back down to the ground, accepting my defeat.

"You know you must apologize" said Jani flatly. "I will not!" I said, although my determination was ebbing, and I myself knew that I would be apologizing to the King before my head hit the pillows this evening. There was a brief moment of quiet as Jani, Ewilyn, and Eonis stared me down; surrender. "You will." Jani said more to the point. I hated when we did this, but I knew my best interest was at hand, I could not let my foolish pride get in the way of my one dream. I rolled my eyes, I always had to have the last word. "So," I said. "What's our next order of business?" Hoping this would be all it would take to get the subject changed.

Ewilyn as always took the initiative and stood. "Assuming you have not ruined the opportunity for the rest of us, we best get some practice, there is little more than a fortnight until the parties arrival" She got a sort of star-crossed look on her face when she finished her statement. We all knew why Ewilyn was so excited about the party's arrival; she had quite the thing for the young captain Faramir. Jani and I exchanged looks, Eonis rolled her eyes, and despite her protest of the opposite we were very much aware that Eonis had similar feelings for Faramir. The two siblings generally erupted in discord the moment his name was brought to the surface. "Oh, and I wager you will be at the gates throwing yourself at the Captain when he arrives." Although there was a slight change in Ewilyn's posture, she skimmed right over the top of her sister's comment. "There is rumor that more than just the King and Queen will be here, there is also rumor the remains of the original nine companions will be joining him." I snickered as I thought of the dwarf that had become one of Eomer's dearest friends during the Great War. Just what Rohan needed more strange folk. I stood to my feet, raising my skirt to reveal the simple silver dagger strapped to my thigh, "Then I wager you are right, we best get about it, these forests still hold their secrets" I said, drawing back and letting the dagger fly- it nailed a tree about 50 paces behind me dead center.


	4. A Devine Slice of Humble Pie

A/N: To all that have read the story I love you tremendously...This is sort of a dream accomplishment for me... Err...well, this is where things start to "heat" up between Eomer and Anda...Oh how I wish I could be in her shoes for a day or two... HE HE HE! Now...I wish that I could claim to be the long lost, cousin of Tolkien's sisters, nephews, niece...you know the Eunuch with the lovely singing voice...However, I am neither a distant relation, nor am I a Eunuch...so...we shall just see how this pans out!

A/N2: I do not own any of the Pirates of the Caribbean, however if Captain Jack should like to stop at my house for tea some day, I would more than willingly submit to his request(s)... "Yes, but why is the Rum gone?"! Tee hee.... On With the show...

**CHAPTER 3 A Devine Slice of Humble Pie**

The fortnight prior to the coming of Gondor passed rather quickly. I had attempted to no avail to get a private audience with Eomer. Part of the problem, I was finding was there were rarely moments when Eomer was alone, he always seem to followed by a band of admires particularly women; who cooed over him, and complimented him mercilessly. The last day before the party was to arrive I felt I was running desperately out of time, and after lots of prodding from the girls, I tortured and threatened my brother with love until he gave away the location of him and Eomer's practice that afternoon.

I left the charge of the final deep cleaning of the stables to one of my most trusted grooms and went home. I was not completely sure why I was doing this. I was content for the most part to let things stay the way that they were. I was out of his hair, and he was out of mine, leaving me free to ignore all these strange feelings that kept circling around inside.

I had suffered so many different emotions the last couple of weeks; I was growing more unsettled by the fact that there was a definite part of me that was attracted to Eomer. I knew that there would always be some common ground between him and me because of Eowyn, but this sort of common ground was very different. I had never had a man that I looked to with any admiration, aside from my father, and of course King Theodin, but this was a different sort of admiration than even that. Each of them was a sort of protective and loyal admiration, but with Eomer- it was just different.

I thought for a moment on my walk home of my father and of King Theodin; remembering all of the times we had shared together. Theodin, much to my fathers chagrin had been the one who had taught me the power of a sword, showing me how to wield it correctly. Of course, it was not as if he just picked me at random, it became impossible to try and give Eowyn lessons with out me butting in. As I turned into my doorway I thought of the horrid grief I had sustained the week that they returned from war. I felt totally out in the cold with no one except my brother for comfort. Eomer and I were at an impasse at the time, neither of us knowing how to handle the other, besides he had too much on his mind being a new King and all. I had to admit though, I was rather proud of the way he had handled things that week; he drew Edoras, and the whole of Rohan together tighter than we had ever been.

I walked through my house and into my bathroom; I had to get cleaned up if I were going to have a proper audience with the King. Besides, I figured if I was ever going to get back on Eomer's good side, I had a better chance in a dress, smelling faintly of lavender-than in breeches and a tunic smelling strongly of horse. I was a lady, and there were times when I had to live with the trappings of it and do my part to prove it to my King. After my bath I selected one of my father's favorite gowns from my closet, it was a dusty rose, it played up the gold in my eyes and in my hair. Unlike most of the maids of this land I had come into this world with uncharacteristically dark hair. I stood in front of my mirror, examining myself. I was of average height, and average build; my hair long and of a sort of earthen brown; my eyes a mixture of honey and earth; my cheeks dusted with a coloring of the same-freckles, I hated them. I smoothed the front of my dress, I was going to have to buy a new one sooner or later, but up until now there had been no need, my work in the stables didn't allow for many fancy dresses, and my brother cared little whether I wandered around in a tunic and trousers or a dress and slippers.

I painstaking twisted and braided my hair around my circlet, I would have been happier with it back in a simple ribbon, but that would not have been appropriate. I donned a silver chain, and felt rather godly adorned. I grimaced at the next step. I hated garters, and knew somewhere deep inside that they had been created by the Valar to punish women for some iniquity that we had committed. I begrudgingly pulled them on and affixed my stalkings to them. I gave a glance to my ridding boots, and momentarily thought of wearing them, but scuffed riding boots would never due. I searched my closet for my slippers and found them long deserted in a back corner; there was no wonder; I never wore them.

As I walked the hall I mentally rehearsed what I was going to say to Eomer, I was rather hoping that I could just say sorry and be done with it. I hated the fact that I could not just approach Eomer man to man-have it out, and be done with it. Breeches and ridding boots would have severed for that, but I was a lady of court, and as such I was honor bound to prove it to the King at some time or another. I was growing to hate the fact that even though he was the one to pick the fight, I was the one expected to apologize. So I will admit, I had marginal fault in this as well, but the majority of the blame sat on his shoulders-or did it?

I made my way through the Golden Hall, knowing every room I passed like it was the back of my hand. I passed Eowyn's old room and felt a twinge crawl up in my stomach, I missed her so much. I realized then what part of my problem was, when Eomer and I had fallen into arguments before Eowyn had been the one to go to him and plead my case; then due to her insistence we would generally play nice for awhile before we fell headlong into our next conflict. I then realized this was Eomer and my first argument in a rather long time.

Although I was tempted, I knew there was no way that I could simply let this go. There was far too much ridding on this. It struck me that the other girls and my brother's opportunities were still intact, as they were going to be able to rely on their skills and talents alone; I however would be trying to overcome a personal stab at the king. No, these were my dreams; I wouldn't stand by and watch them crumble because I wanted to be stubborn.

"Good, Good, just keep your feet moving" I heard Eomer's voice echo off the stone walls of the corridor before me. The sound of clashing swords told me they were practicing sword play, something I had to admit I had always enjoyed watching-especially with Eomer. He was extremely talented with a sword, but what weapon in our arsenal did he not have a natural ability towards. I stopped in the doorway, just out of sight so I could enjoy the events without being seen. The two men, it suddenly struck me that my brother was a man, were having a wonderful time. I had not seen my brother smiling and laughing like this since my father had died. A broad smile drew across my face as I came to admire the talents that were beginning to show in him; Eomer was right; he had abilities far beyond what I could foster.

Eolas attempted a block to Eomer's powerful slash, "Oh you think that will stop me do you?" Eomer said in jest, his face positively glowing with the exertion of their match. In one swift move he slipped past my brother's block, knocking the sword from Eolas' hands and sending him careening backwards. Eomer started laughing, and by this time so was I; I could not think of a funnier moment since I had watched in bewilderment as Eowyn had bested Eomer in the days before the war. I covered my mouth to suppress a giggle as Eolas caught Eomer unawares and knocked him to the ground.

Both men were laughing, and rough housing; I was having a lovely time just watching. I could not remember a time since the war; I had seen either of them so happy. I had to take a minute and shake myself back to reality; I was beginning to forget why I had come. The smile faded from my face as I thought of apologizing to Eomer, but there was no way around it as far as I could see, and I was sure that Eomer did not see another route either.

After a few more minutes of watching them throw each other around, I stepped from my concealed location and cleared my throat. Eomer and Eolas' attention shifted from each other to me, "May I have a word my Lord" I said, trying to sound as nice as possible. Eomer hesitated just long enough to give Eolas a snug window of opportunity: in two moves Eolas had pinned him. I smiled to myself, I knew that Eolas was strong, but I knew that Eomer was stronger. I felt I had given my brother an edge, and that was all that mattered.

Eolas scattered off of Eomer, and gave him a sympathetic look. "Will you please talk to her, she is really sorry," he paused looking to me, "And I fear she will never leave me alone if you do not." I cast a haughty look to Eolas who grinned and offered Eomer a hand up off of the stone terrace. "I will, so long as she does not plan on pushing me around again, last I was aware a body guard was not necessary to speak with a lady." Eomer said as he got to his feet, grabbing a towel off one of the wooden pegs on the wall. Even though I knew I deserved this, I had to tell my temper to ebb to keep from throwing myself into another argument. "There shall not be a need for a body guard as long as you are civil and mind your manners." I retorted. Eolas gave a telling look, "Well, I have chores that must be done before night fall," he said striding toward the door, "And Sis, please take it easy on him, I cannot be cast out of a country that I am sworn to protect." He turned to look back at Eomer, "And please, be nice to her, she may seem prickly but she can be nice if you are nice to her." Eomer gave a polite nod and set about picking up the practice equipment.

"What do you want Anda?" he said as soon as he knew Eolas was out of ear shot. I cast my eyes to the ground, _"How do I go about this?"_ I thought to myself. _"I suppose the direct path is always best"_ I determined. "I just wanted to apologize, my lord." I said moving my gaze from the floor to my fingers and then to Eomer. I noticed he was being careful to avoid looking at me directly or indirectly.

"For what?" he said as he placed the swords back into the heavy wooden chest that held all the sparring equipment. I rolled my eyes,_ "I should have know he would want me to beg" _I said to myself. I was prepared to do so, but I had rather hoped it would not come to that. I rolled my eyes; I guess this is as good of time as any.

"For being a wretch and most obviously for pushing you...although there is a part of me that still contends you deserved exactly what you got" I said glancing back to my nails and smoothing my skirt behind me before I sat to wait for him to get done. I made the mistake of looking at him; before I was angry-now I was feeling vulnerable. He was distractingly handsome, especially in this sort of light.

I felt like a great stone had fallen on my chest, why? Why now of all times was I noticing my attraction to him? I could not explain it; he just over powered me, sweat making his tunic stick delicately to the broadness of his shoulders, the dampness of it showing in the tips of his hair. I felt the stinging heat of a flush rising in my skin; it was a hot day for Edoras, but this was not due to heat or exertion-it was odd, and I decided at once I didn't like it. I was off in another space and time, not knowing what exactly was going on. Then he caught my eye, I felt the heat escaping me at breakneck speed, and extreme embarrassment setting in.

"Might I ask what you were admiring my lady?" I snapped back to attention, the full weight of being caught settling in. I was about to speak and make and excuse when he pulled his tunic over his head, and cast it to the corner where he had previously thrown his towel. I was done for and he was doing it intentionally. I wanted to speak, but I could not-there were no words. I had never before seen anyone as amazingly beautiful as him. Every muscle looked as if it was toned to perfection; he was a rather intimidating man. This was an angle I had never really considered before, and now he knew, and I knew-I was attracted to Eomer, King of Rohan.

He caught my eye, "You look beautiful today, rather refreshing to see you as a lady." He said finishing with a rye smile, giving a raised eyebrow in jest. _"Why can I not open my mouth?"_ I thought internally, I paused _"Did he just compliment me?"_ I did my best to recover, "Thank you my Lord." I said simply. He gave me a quizzical look, "Why must you be so formal, you know my given name-there are no others around to hear." I tried to convince myself that referring to him by his common name would work, however; the emotions swirling around in my head told me that would make this all too familiar. Eomer noticed my discomfort, and took a seat next to me on the stairs. I was trying my best to focus on the spance of plains ahead of me. They were so beautiful, grass rolling with the wind; a sort of tawny brown color just like my horse; I allowed myself to become lost in their beauty momentarily. "I am curious I never noticed this before today, but" Eomer said, breaking me out of my subconscious thoughts. I turned to face him, my chin propped on the heal of my hand, which was balanced on my knee and I froze. Eomer was looking at me as if he were taking inventory of my very soul. I felt immediately uncomfortable. "You fancy me don't you spot." He reached for a tendril or hair that had fallen into my face, my stomach churned, but whether it was from the use of my old nickname or from the playfulness of his touch, I could not say.

"Do you really need to call me that?" I said, hoping that by focusing my attention on being angry with him, the nervousness in my stomach would subside. His hand moved from the tendril of hair to gently tracing the line of my ear, then dipping to my neck. My body buzzed with emotions, none of them being anger. "I rather like the name, I gave it to you after all." I gave him a side-ways glance, "Of course, you like it, but you never paid too much attention to whether I was at all taken with the name or not." At least I was finding I could cover my desire with anger-sort of. "It is a term of endearment, Spot" I shifted so I was facing him more directly, _"Wrong move"_ I thought to myself. "A term of endearment? You have to be making a joke Eomer, do you not remember how I received that infernal name?" I said, blushing slightly at the memory. Eomer chuckled to himself, looking down to his knuckles and popping them as in consideration of reliving the moment. "Of course I remember, I walked in on-or out on rather you and Eowyn swimming, then I believe I made some comment about you looking like a Spotted Horse, and the name stuck." I pulled my knees to my chest and pulled in closer to the brick wall, I had only be fourteen at the time, and was very shamefully in love with the ideal of Eomer, he had been roughly about twenty-one at the time, and the apple of many a young ladies eye, I had foolishly thought I could win him. The memories stung worse than any open wound I had ever felt, I remember how foolish he had thought me then, and made me feel exceptionally more foolish now. "Now, Da it is just a name...nothing nicer than what you or Eowyn ever thought about calling me." The ball that had started to form in my stomach tightened down harder, I did what I always did when I felt uncomfortable, I shot to my feet, and began to pace.

After a few minutes silence, I said "I miss her terribly, you know" I paused, "So much sometimes that I think I might go mad." I cast my eyes out upon the plains, remembering all the days of adventures we had in those very fields, and wonder momentarily if I had the courage to jump and join her. I could feel his eyes on my back, I hated being watched. He knew I did not like feeling boxed in, and gave me the same distance and respect you would give a skittish Mare. He closed in slowly, "What is this all about Anda?" He asked gently as he watched to gauge my reaction. "Why could I not do what I was meant to? Why could I not go off to war and fight, just as she did?" Eomer took another cautious step toward me, trying not to make any sudden moves and frighten me.

"Anda, we did not want her to go to war, she went unbeknownst to us-you know that. I would fancy you had some hand in helping her plan that." I cringed, guilt springing up in my soul. "As to why you specifically did not go, only Eru knows, your father and my uncle had you best interest in heart when they bound you here, they knew your country would need you; albeit not in the fashion you would have chosen."

I looked at him, and for the first time in a very long while, I saw him-not as a king, but as a human. He was hurting too. He had lost everything and practically everyone he knew in that war. My own hurt compounded by the hurt evident in his eyes. "Eomer, my country has no need for me, because I am a woman I am viewed as little more than a stable boy, Eolas and I are hanging together on pins-he's growing up, you know that, but he is all I have anymore-what will I do when he leaves?" I took a breath hoping that breathing would make the stinging subside behind my eyes before any tears were released. "To be sure I am at a total loss in this dress, it has been so long since I have worn one that I feel completely unable to function." I took another breath, the stinging was turning into tears that were beginning to cloud my vision, I would not release them! "And just to be plain Eomer, I have always wanted to fight, because it seems to be the only thing I can do with clarity, where there are no blurred lines or boundaries. You know as well as I that the likely hood of a woman dying at the hands of her enemy are just as likely as a man's-why should I not be able to defend those I love? I would rather die a horrid death, than betray my family, my home, or my king."

Our eyes met briefly, I felt a single tear fall down my cheek. Eomer gave me a look that was somewhere between exhaustion and admiration. He walked to me, took my face in his hands, and kissed my forehead gently, then pulled me tight into him. I cried, letting every ounce of tension and frustration fall away. He made me feel safe, almost completely so. This was a side of Eomer I had rarely seen, and only exhibited toward Eowyn.

After awhile, Eomer drew me away from him; he watched me, his eyes deep and intent on my face. "I suppose you would like to compete in the contest on Saturday next?" he said a small smile showing on his lips, a brief smile danced across mine in return. I nodded. "Well, I can not see why it would hurt-just be gentle to my men. I am not sure half of them have the heart and determination you do." I smiled hugely, I charged at him, coming close to knocking him over in the process. "Thank you!" I said, kissing his cheek. There was a different energy in the air, and we both paused to enjoy it; leaving all our questions and concerns for another time.


	5. Embarassing Circumstances

A/N: Halo again...Who is everyone today? Good I hope-this chapter is posted a little later than I intended...My characters keep morphing from my original...Not to worry however-they are getting better in my estimation! Thank you to all those who have reviewed...Especially Carrie, Meadow Sweet, and Glory! You guys rock! My friends told me people would like this story-and so far they have, if you have any questions...comments...or concerns, please e-mail me...my email should be on my info page! ; ) Oh...and yeah...I only wish I owned Lord of the Rings...Or maybe just Karl Urban...**DROOL!!!!!!**....Oh...sorry...enough about me! On with the show!

**Chapter 4-Embarassing Circumstances**

I stumbled on my way out of bed. I knew it was time to get up, there was a lot to be done today, but my muscles wanted me to stay in bed and sleep some more. I trudged over to my wardrobe and pulled out a dingy pair of old trousers and a shapeless tunic. I had a lot of work to do this morning. Stalls needed to be scoured again, fresh hay placed, extra sacks of grain and horse treats needed to be brought up from storage, I had to shine and oil the tack, and most pressingly I needed to hire another stable hand. Someone had to help us with the Gondorian horses. Eomer had suggested it to me weeks ago, at the time I thought we could handle it, but now...I was not nearly as sure.

These were the jobs that I received as default. No one was really in charge of the stables anymore-well except me, but hardly no one talked about it in those terms. Everyone thought that I was too reckless and headless to have that much responsibility-if they only knew. I put the kettle on, and looked about for the tea. I was going to need it this morning, and probably every morning for the next few weeks until I became accustomed to handling someone else's horses.

I opened my door and noted it was still dark outside, I would guess there were probably 3 maybe 4 hours before sunrise, and I was going to need every bit of it. I gulped down the Tea, the warmth of the water relaxing the muscles of my throat and giving me a sense of readiness for the day ahead of me. I made the short walk to the stables and found people already bustling about inside. A smile broke across my face as I saw old Enofall pushing a cart heaped high with crisp golden hay. "Good morning old friend" I said to him as he passed. He tipped his chin, and set the handles of the cart down. Enofall was pushing 70 if he was a day, he had been my fathers mentor when he had taken the job, and one of the few people in Edoras that thought me more than capable of handling the responsibility. "You've done a fine job here lass. Sure you shouldn't be sticking to your brother though?" I smiled at his comment was all in jest. "I do stick to him, he just doesn't stick to me!" I said with a laugh, Enofall looked at the stalled horses, some munching contentedly, others looking about-waiting for their next grand adventure. "Yes sir, I was just telling Lord Eomer the other day, I says 'That Anda's done amazing things with the royal blood line-she surely making her father proud she is'" He looked at me, the sparkle flickering in his eyes, I knew he was up to something, "I would gather you are not the sort that keeps apples and sugar cubes around to spoil those rotten beasts are you." He said scratching the scruff on his jaw, I knew who he was hinting at. "No sir, I shant be spoiling the kings horses so long as I find myself in charge, however there might be a few apples on the counter-left from the men's breakfasts" A gave him a wink and he nodded in reply.

"So-what do you think about Lord Eomer?" the question hit me from out of no where, of what consequence were my feelings for Eomer? My shock must have shown on my face, "Oh, well- I just thought as your father's oldest and dearest friend I should inquire since I saw you two wrapped up like a blanket last night." I about chocked on my tongue..._ "What in Middle Earth are you talking about?"_ I thought to myself. Then it dawned on me, Eomer had hugged me outside, _"Genius Anda, simply Genius!"_ I shifted the weight on my feet. "Oh, well-I was simply upset and Lord Eomer was being a gentlemen and comforting me" I said trying to pass the comment off as nonchalant. "That is what I thought for me self, but there was some talk amongst some of the stablemen that you had finally come to your senses," I felt strange, _"What was he talking about?"_ I wondered. I decided not to press, and change the topic of conversation to avoid embarrassing myself.

"What would you say to helping me out in the stables while the King and his party from Gondor are in Edoras?" Enofall looked as though he was pondering the offer for a moment, then he nodded his head in agreement. "Good, you know I could not make it through this without your guidance." I could have sworn I saw the old man blush slightly I chuckled to myself. "Oh tosh child-you could run this place with your eyes closed!" He said, picking the handles of his cart back up. "All the same, the boys have harvest underway, I suppose I could get away for awhile, what was it exactly you thought you were going to need." I smiled, even at his age he was still much in the mix of life in Edoras. "I just need you to be here, and tell us what to do," I stopped-how to explain. "Eomer seems to think that I am going to be needed more in the hall-he has asked me to compete in the competition on Saturday." I said looking at my knuckles, Enofall had always been sort of like a grandfather to Eolas and I; I knew how he felt about me fighting. "Oh" was all he could muster. I took a hand full of the golden hay and sniffed it, it was the most gorgeous smell I thought I had ever had the pleasure of inhaling, except for the scent of Eomer. _"Where did that come from"_ I thought.

"Stop waisting the hay, what are the horses gonna eat if you smash it all to bits!" I laughed and placed the hay back on the cart. I took the apple out of my pocket I had brought for Elyos and handed it to him. "I knew you'd be giving him one any ways" I said with a smile. Enofall gave me a wink and started down the row, stuffing the apple in the pocket of his trousers. I shook my head as I watched him go, he would be good for the stables, and for me.

By the time the sun was rising I had completed my long list of tasks for the day, even hiring on an assistant for Enofall-he would not like it if I told him he could not do the work so I provided someone for him to boss around instead. I trudged home smelling vile and feeling extremely achy. Eolas was coming downstairs for breakfast as I walked through the door. "Why are you so dressed up this morning" I said as I kicked off my mucking boots in the doorway, and practically collapsed in a chair as I did. Eolas grinned at me as he poured himself some porridge, "Eomer asked me to accompany him today when he goes out to great the King and his party." I was not surprised to hear the extreme amount of pride and excitement in my brother's voice as he told me. I knew this would be a major step for Eolas-it was a major sign of trust for Eomer to even ask. "I suppose he does have his good points." I said flatly as I rose from my chair to get another strong cup of tea. My brother eyed me over the rim of his cup.

"He would not stop talking of you yesterday" I made my most valiant attempt to ignore my brothers comments, but my heart was doing a neat little dance step at the fact the King had spoken of me. I sat down at the table with a piece of toast in one hand and my tea in the other. Eolas gave me another look of inquisition. "What?" I said trying to play off that everything was normal. "I'll be sure to give him your deepest regards when he stops by to pick me up then, and you are planning on bathing-aren't you" I looked at him. "So what if I'm not?" I said with mock exasperation, of course I was going to bathe, what sort of silly question was that. "Well, I would just hate to think of the gossip that would travel after the long embrace you too shared on the patio yesterday." My mouth dropped open, "What are you talking about?" I retorted to my brother. "Well, I heard from an unnamed source that you were seen on the terrace in the Golden Hall groping Lord Eomer in broad daylight." Eolas made some ridiculous hand gestures to suggest me grabbing Eomer. I grabbed the closest thing I could find and threw it at him. Eolas just laughed, I was caught.

I jumped up from the table, I was not going to sit with him if he insisted on being an insulting whelp. Eolas continued to laugh as I made my way from the kitchen to the bathroom, then back again as I dumped the pails of hot water we kept sitting by the fire into the tub. "Keep snickering and you get the honor of filling this stupid thing later" I shot at Eolas who became more stifled, but still managed to laugh rather openly. I slammed the bathroom door and yanked the tunic over my head. "Blast!" I said as I looked about, I had forgotten a clean under bodice.

I opened the door and walked to my room, my brother was still having fits of laughter at the table so I popped him one as I walked by. I shut the door to my room and pulled off my trousers, they were dirty and smelly and I could not stand to wear them much longer. I grabbed the under bodice out of my closet and threw open the door and came face to face with Eomer. "Shit!" I said as the realization hit me I was in nothing more than my under bodice, I had intended it to annoy Eolas, and apparently Eomer felt comfortable enough in my home that he could just walk in unannounced. "Good day Anda" Eomer said, a shifty grin spreading across his face. I attempted to cover myself to no avail. Eolas continued to snicker at the table. I sent him a look that he knew to mean certain death, and quit laughing almost instantly. _"Smart, what are you going to do now bright one?"_ I asked myself as Eomer was now blocking the only path between myself and the bathroom.


	6. Some Things Never Change

A/N: Alright, I know as an author I totally deserve to be shot… I really did mean to update, but it just didn't happen that way! So… With out further discussion an extremely over due next chapter!

Chapter 5- Something's Never Change 

"Excuse me my Lord." I said as I brushed past Eomer. I found the whole of the situation quite comical. I was suddenly reminded of similar situations from our youth in which neither of us had flinched at all when presented in a similar situation. _"I hate getting older"_ I thought to myself.

"Oh, of course. You are going to great the party aren't you?" Eomer asked as he kindly averted his eyes and moved to the side to let me pass.

"I hadn't really planned to." I said as I passed him. Walking into the bathroom and removing the last of my meager clothing. "Why?" I asked as I heard his footsteps draw nearer the door.

"Because, on my last count you held many members of the Gondorian party as your friends, they'll be asking for you." He said from just the other side of the door.

I slid delicately into the tub feeling my tense muscles relax as they were submerged. "Is it entirely necessary?" Now that I was relaxed and comfortable the last thing I wanted to do was to move.

"I believe it is Anda. You don't have to ride out with us, but waiting at the gate wouldn't be out of the question. Consider it at least" He said as he took a few steps back from the door.

"You only want me there to encourage your rumors that the lonely King of Rohan finally has a prospective suitor." I meant to say this completely in jest, but I know that isn't the way it came off. Part of my stomach turned, was I admitting to myself that part of me really wanted to be that "prospective" suitor?

"I've said no such thing milady, perhaps you should take a look at your brother. He has a rather guilty countenance at the moment." There were a few more footsteps, "Come Eolas, we must be on our way. I expect to see you at the gate Anda." Eomer said as I heard the door swiftly close behind him.

I submerged myself in the warm lavender water and let my thoughts roll. Why were a few silly remarks about myself and our giant prat of a king effecting me so deeply? Surely I didn't have feelings for him, did I?

It was more than my mind could get around, and definitely more than I wanted to deal with at the moment. This is when I wished desperately for Eowyn. She was a loyal friend, and amazing woman. She would have been able to make heads or tails out of her brothers very strange behavior.

Of course it was a lie, I had every intention of going down and welcoming the party from Gondor. I had many a friend amongst them. Beyond that, from what I could gather from Eomer, the poor elfish queen was going to be traveling from Gondor with a host of men, and not but her maid for female company. To me, this sounded like a grand adventure, but I was sure for a queen this would be difficult.

I dawned my best dress, a rich emerald green with gold and red trimmings. Ceremonial dress was a great pain in the backside if you asked me, but I was quick to note, I was probably one of the few women in the court who felt that way. I imagined all around the city there were women excitedly dawning their formal robes and circlets. Bringing all their pretty, frilly things out of the backs of closets and gossiping loudly about the latest news in regards to their poor, lonely, bachelor of a king. It did thrill me though to think that my name was surfacing somewhere amongst the rubbish, causing women to turn to each other in haste, making faces of disbelief and shock.

"Anda? The Stable Girl?" They would say. Then another would look at them assuredly and say "Aye, the poor girl forced to work as a stable hand to support her brother after the war." Then the gossip rings would circle round and discuss the ills of war and women who fight, and the loss of our own sweet Eowyn because of the evil one's blood lust. I smiled and laughed as I imagined Eowyn and I sitting back and enjoying the humor of the intrigues. How could so few women start such a ruckus.

I twined and braided my hair about my circlet, leaving a shimmering swath of gold across my forehead. Which of course, immediately started itching. I clawed at it idly as I finished getting ready. I was down to the last of my additions, which happened to be my two least favorites. Stalkings and slippers.

They were vile, and I was sure they were really some doing of the darker powers of middle earth, but alas they were needed. What I would have given to have worn my ridding boots.

I looked cautiously both ways out of my house to make sure that no one I knew was standing near by and stepped out into the grand sunlight. I left some of my hair down to cascade down my back in delicate curls, but piled the majority on top of my head to keep it from becoming a tangled mass in the wind.

I was nearly half way to the gate when I heard the sound of rushing footstep hurling themselves down the path in my direction. I spun to see a little girl of no more than five rush toward me, golden curls dancing upon the wind. She looked at me cautiously, the sped on down the hill letting her feet fly as she paced on towards the bottom.

I snickered to myself, thinking about myself at her age. Rushing toward the gate to great the new comers or to welcome the tired Eords home. Someone shouting my name caused me to turn again. This time I was greeted by Ewilyn's friendly face. I was grateful to see her, the idea of entering the massive crowd gathered at the gate, without a friendly face wasn't exactly my idea of a good time.

"So how are we this morning love?" I asked her as we drew closer to the gate.

"I'm fine, but I think I should be the one asking you, after all you are the one who apparently spent a good majority of your time last evening embracing the lonely king of Rohan" She said, her eyebrow wagging in exaggeration.

"EWILYN!" I said in exasperation, I was beginning to wonder if there was a soul in this bloody kingdom who did not know of my harmless moment with Eomer.

"According to the local gossip, the wedding date has been set for some time in early spring, Good riddance to it they say, sighting a desire to see a Rohirrian woman on the throne, instead of some foreigner. We sh'ant even discuss what they say this means for you, something about being done chasing foolish dreams and settling into a proper woman's roll." She said amid her snickers, and eye rolls.

I shook my head, "It was one innocent hug! For the love Eru!" I threw my hands up exasperatedly.

Ewilyn apparently found this even funnier, because her snicker was now full out laughter. I pushed on ahead hoping that she would get the hint and drop it all together. I was now wishing I had just stayed in the tub and let illness and coldwater take me.

Trumpets sounded announcing the entrance of the party, everyone smiled and waved. Cheers erupted as the two kings rode in side by side, Eomer was searching the crowd, looking about to for something or someone, then his eyes traveled across me. They froze in their spot, watching me until practicality prevented him from doing so. I felt cold shivers swim down my spine, what in middle earth was going on with me?

A few heads that had caught the kings rather obvious show of favoritism turned to ogle at me. Many swiveling back the other direction just as quickly, hoping to play off the blatant stares as a normal move. Eolas entered the gates with the elf and the dwarf at his side, he stopped and beckoned me over. I said my good byes to Ewilyn and went where my brother called.

"The king wishes you to ride up with me." He said, loud enough of course that all of Rohan probably heard him. I flinched slightly, and extended my hand so he could give me a boost up.

I seated myself side-saddle behind him like a proper lady, looking out over the crowd as a few old hens turned to each other gossiping exaggeratedly over the latest in the scandal.

"Why hello lass." The dwarf said from his position behind the elf on his steed.

"Hello master dwarf, I certainly hope your journey was well." I said, turning myself slightly to look over my shoulder.

"It was, it was; it is certainly nice to be back in the plains of Rohan again, home to people who like their ale almost as much as we dwarves do!" He said, causing all of us to laugh.

I gazed behind us to see that much of the Gondorian party was still streaming through the gates, I was trying to count the number of horses mentally, but when I got above 20 I quit, it was too discouraging trying to think of where we were going to place them all.

Our party came to a stop at the stables, and I was first to dismount. Eomer sent me a little frown and it took me a second to realize I should have waited until I had assistance. I cursed my self internally and quickly went about taking reins and trying to lead the horses into the stables. I was about half way through the doors with the first few, when I felt Eomer's hand close on my shoulder.

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. "I have to put the horses away my Lord." I said wearily. Eomer shook his head, about that time Enofall appeared out of the shadows of the stable. "Ah, hello milord." He said giving a short bow and a curt nod.

"Hello, Enofall. Are our guests stables ready?" Enofall nodded. I was beginning to feel odd and slightly out of the loop. Enofall turned and motioned for more hands, and like bees to a hive they spread, each taking reins and deftly leading their horses to their appropriate stalls and confines.

Eomer turned to me, and pulled me inside the stables. "You won't be needed at the stables whilst the party from Rohan is here, Enofall and I have already discussed it, he has everything under control." My mouth fell open in shock.

"What?" I said, as the air rushed out of me.

"I want you to be on hand in the hall, you are a member of court Anda I expect you to fulfill your duty." I had a few thoughts on my duty that I would have been more than willing to share with Eomer, but I decided this wasn't the time or place. I did try and make a protest, but Eomer's hand tilted my chin to his face. "Please Anda, it will be good to have you around. Besides, Arowen needs a ladies company, and I am sure you remember how to do that." He said giving me a rye smile.

"How to do what?" I stammered, why was he having this effect on me. He was barely a whisper away from my face, and every single bit of my skin knew it.

"Be a lady!" He said, the grin spreading wider, and a wink finding it's way to rest evilly at the corner of his eye.

"You dog!" I said as I gave him a firm push to the gut. Eomer maybe the grand king of Rohan, but he was still the prattish little boy who picked constantly on his little sisters best-friend.

He caught me before I could make a total break away, and pulled me tightly to him. "Play nice now love, or I shall have to spread another rumor about you." He said, his soft smile and dancing eyes devouring every inth of frustration in me. I rolled my eyes, I would go along, but no one said I had to go quietly.


	7. The Party Type

**A/N: This is so typical of me, I get all excited about my story and I post like crazy. See, I have or… I should say had the story finished when everything in my life started going crazy… Birthdays, Christmas, it just sort of seemed like everything hit at once, but that is truly no excuse! I apologize to any of you readers who thought I had given up, no… Just back burner-ed it for awhile! Please accept my deepest apologies, and know that I won't wait so long next time! Roz**

**Chapter 6- The Party Type**

After Eomer had finished being authoritative, he let me go. I tried my best to be steady, but I could tell it was affecting him as well. Enofall cleared his throat behind us, I swung around to see a small smile building in the back of his eyes, it was not secret to me now that there was more to this whole thing than either had bothered to mention. It reeked of planning.

"What have you two been contriving?" I said shooting them both dangerous looks. I was not one to be put on, and I knew unfortunately at this moment I had been.

"Now, don't get your feathers all in a fuss like an angry old hen, Lord Eomer just thought that your services would be better utilized in entertaining and socializing than mucking and shinning tack." Enofall said, assuring me in his rather grandfather like tone that he would hear none of my arguments.

"Fine, I'll go along. Not for either of you two either. I am doing it because, because…Wait, why in the name of Eru should I?" I said as I began to feel my temper in my finger tips.

"Because, you have an order from your king and a request from an old friend; you've had no time off, and I know regardless of whether you would admit it or not that it is starting to wear on you." Eomer said raising a bit to assume is full height.

I looked at the ground in defeat. Even if I didn't spend my time in the hall, it was more than apparent that my services weren't needed in the stables. Did Eomer really think I couldn't handle this? Shouldn't he say something to me first.

"Fine, I shall take time off. But, what use am I in the hall of the king, other than a lady friend to occupy the time of a elfish queen?" There was an intentional lilt in my voice. I was offended, but there was no way that I was just going to come out and tell either of those morons that.

"Anda, you are practically a member of the royal family, please don't make this so hard." Eomer said finally, exasperated.

I turned on my heel and went outside, allowing the warmth and the sunlight to wash over me and warm me from my head to my toes. People were milling about, many members of the party from Gondor were saying their hellos to old-friends recounting many a joke and story. I rather wished that I could go home at that moment, curl up between my blankets and have a long lovely nap.

There was no real reason by which what Eomer had done should have offended me, but it had none the less. I felt rather deeply offended in fact. Of all the people who thought I couldn't handle one small visit from a neighboring country, he was the last that I would have expected.

I made to go speak to my brother, and share with him my feelings when a large set of hands clasp me from behind swinging me into a tight friendly hug. I jumped at first, then turned to find myself in the capable hands of young Captain Faramir. I squealed (most regrettably) in delight! I hadn't seen him in what seemed forever. The last time I had seen him, he had come to escort our dead back as a steward and ambassador from Gondor. We had spent much of that time together; it seemed so easy to instantly become his friend.

"Anda! Bless the skies above how are you?" He said swinging me back to my feet gently.

"Much better now that I see you! How was your journey…Full of peril and danger?" I asked, apparently a bit too curiously for some members of the party.

"No, it was a bore. The only thing that gave me hope was knowing that I would see you soon. Tell me, what news of the other Shield-Maidens?" He asked too involved with our conversation to note the prying eyes now pointed in our direction, one set including that of a moderately angry looking king.

"They are well, excited to see you! Ewilyn I know for a fact has been counting the days since your last visit, hoping to make the time pass faster!" I said shooting him a tempting look, there was no secret that he had fancied Ewilyn on his last visit, however I had no real way of knowing how they had left things when he had left before.

"Well, I am here aren't I! However, in a few days time we shall have to due with the company of my brother as he wasn't able to join us when we left Gondor, he made plans to join us for the upcoming celebration of the end of the war." Faramir said, his countenance falling slightly at the thought of having to share all his regular attentions with his brother.

"Well, he will be most welcomed. However, we shall make the most of the few days that we have before our attentions are divided, perhaps we could arrange for a picnic lunch and sparing session some afternoon before you leave?" I said walking with him back to the rest of his party.

My stomach lurched as I realized how out of place I really was. My father may have been a very good friend of Theodin, and Eowyn and I may have spent volumes of time together in our youth, but I wasn't comfortable amongst all the pomp and circumstance of court. The maids looked at me repugnantly, apparently it wasn't appropriate to show so much affections toward Faramir. This point puzzled me greatly, I had no other attachment, why should it be wrong to greet a friend as such? Men were more than welcome to come and go as they pleased, saying whatever they wanted to whomever they wanted.

"Shall I make introductions?" Frarmir asked as we drew nearer to the party. I was about to graciously accept his offer when I was rather suddenly removed from Faramir's arm by another strong set of hands.

I looked up into Eomer's eyes, they were more foreboding that usual. He was angry with me as well; now what had I done wrong?

"That's quite all right captain, I shall see that lady Anda is properly introduced to all of your party." He said rather un-ceremoniously. Now he was simply making me angry.

"Ah, well. Whatever your majesty wishes. Anda, save a dance for me tonight would you?" Faramir asked as he stepped back. I nodded, frustration apparent on my face.

Eomer strode on following the rest of that party up the hill. I couldn't believe he hadn't left me and moved forward to speak with lord Aragorn. However, he wasn't budging he was stubbornly affixed to my arm, for the life of me, I couldn't understand why.

"Nice show back there Anda." I looked up at him flabbergasted. What was he talking about? What right did he have to decide whom I talked to and whom I didn't.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" I said, stopping dead in my tracks. I had had enough of his overly bossy streak and it was going to stop now.

Apparently we were making a scene, or I was making a scene at least because Eomer scanned about for a more private spot. I knew what he was doing, he was going to take me to a nice quiet spot where we could both yell at each other, and still save his reputation. However I wasn't in the mood today. He made to take my hand to pull me into a long abandoned barn around the corner, but I held my footing. I wasn't a large woman by any stretch of the imagination, but I was strong, and hard-willed. When I didn't want to be moved, I wouldn't be moved and that's all there was to it.

He let go of my hand, and started to stride on, expecting me to follow. He was a powerful man, strong and very well built, but when he was angry, he was one of the scariest things I had ever seen. I started to walk on towards the hall, hoping that would be the end of it, but I should have known better. Lost in my thoughts, I didn't see Eomer returning in my direction. Before I could protest, I was scooped into his arms and carted like a sack of grain towards the barn.

I knew at this point it was fruitless to protest, he was going to have it out with me whether or not I wanted to have it out with him. Eomer I should mention at this point had never hurt me, although I am sure it might have been tempting a few times. I knew I was in no immanent danger, but his tongue lashings were often times worse than if he had just swung a punch or two.

I noticed a few eyes turn in our direction, but with all the other rumors currently in circulation, I decided they were the least of my concerns. Besides much of Rohan was now focused on the impending party, and feast this evening, the King disappearing for awhile was the last thing on any of their minds.

Eomer slammed the door of the stable behind him, and dropped me in a pile of hay. Apparently it wasn't as abandoned as I thought it was. I did enjoy this part of his anger. It was always interesting to see him pace, I can't quite explain why, more than likely it was because he always shut himself off in a small room before he did so. I watched him pace, counting his steps,1…2…3…4…5… Just as I expected, no more than five paces and he was to the other wall. He looked rather like a caged animal scouring the walls for a hole big enough for escape.

"What is with you today Anda? Do you just enjoy causing problems, or does following instruction make you ill?" Eomer said as he paced. I knew he was angry, anyone with half a brain could look at him and tell you that.

"What exactly are you talking about ?" I asked primly from my seat upon the hay.

"Don't play ignorant with me, I know you're not. I asked you a question; but since you are too pleased with yourself to listen, I shall say it again. What joy do you get from causing problems and bringing me pain?" He asked he voice lilting and dropping in exact even increments to insinuate my stupidity.

I shot to my feet, "What in the name of Eru has gotten into you?" I asked looking at Eomer, my arms crossed defiantly across my chest.

"I could ask you the same question." He said stopping his pace to examine me.

"Eomer, how am I causing problems? What have I done to cause you pain, you're the one who single handedly decided I was an incompetent wretch incapable of handling a few more horses in the stall. Or do we forget, that you placed me in charge of the stables, almost immediately after you became king, now all of the sudden I am incapable of tending them, you have loads of room to talk about injuring someone." I said, turning to face the wall as a single angry tear streaked it's way down my face.

Eomer stopped for a second in contemplation, "Is all of this to get back at me then for giving you a few cursed days off?" I turned on my heal.

"All of what?" I said in total exasperation.

Eomer thought for a second or two then replied, "Nothing, never mind. Next time, I'll just expect you to work until you fall over." He said making to grab for the leather thong that served as the handle of the door.

"Oh no you don't!" I said standing between him and the door. "You don't get to leave when you get angry if I don't. We've been friends for far to long to just walk out on one and other when the other is angry." My chest was heaving in anger, I wanted to curse at him, and I probably would have if he hadn't looked so miserable.

Eomer looked away, but even in the dull light of the room I could see an unmistakable amount of frustration burning at him. He made as if to step around me and then caught me about the waist and drew me tightly to him. My breath caught in chest, he didn't look angry-frustrated, he looked, he looked; well suffice to say it was a look I had never seen on Eomer's face before.

The hand that had clamped me to his waist now trailed up my back coming to rest at the nape of my neck. He lowered his mouth to mine, my emotions were pulsing, and I knew I should stop him, but my body wouldn't let me. His mouth closed around mine hot and hard. It was as if the look of frustration that had been on his face had transferred to his lips. His hands swiftly traveled up the distance of my back, the one that had been on the nape of my neck now knotted itself in my hair; he was pulling me tighter to him. My arms wrapped about his neck coming to rest themselves in his hair.

When he finally pulled back, I gasped for oxygen. I had never felt the things Eomer incited in me so easily. Every bit of my skin felt alive and tingled where it was close to his; unfortunately, whatever this new found thing was, it apparently wasn't as much to him as it was to me. He strode past me and out the door, leaving me to soak in the confusion that he now surrounded me with.

A few hours later I found myself trudging up the steps to the great hall, I had rather intended to skip the party and stay home to get my mind off of things before the competition tomorrow, but at my brother's urgings, I decided that staying home wasn't going to help keep my mind off of things as much as I would have liked it to. Especially when the only thing idiotic brother could or would talk about was our simpering whelp of a king.

"Eomer seems to think that I have a fair chance in the competition tomorrow." He said as he sat in front of the fire sharpening his sword in the same place he sharpened only moments before.

I did my best to act uninterested when Eolas spoke of Eomer, I had no desire to hear about him or think about him, because my mind seemed to be doing that well enough on its own. I could still taste the faint hint of ale that had been on his lips when he had kissed me. I was growing to rather hate the man, I was confused and to be honest slightly scared of the emotions he was bringing to light in me.

"Anda, are you listening to me?" I faintly heard my brother say as I was mentally reliving the kiss for about the thousandth time since it happened.

"I'm sorry Eolas, my head is just some place else." I said to him, hoping that would be enough to get him to leave me alone, but no the ramblings of my brother continued. I was struck by how much he sounded like me when I was his age, but my hero worship had always focused on talk of Theodin or my father. Eomer had always been a little less than number one on my list of people to speak highly of, and given the circumstances I was beginning to find it more and more annoying!

"Eolas, can't you speak of something else, possibly something more interesting?" I asked repugnantly from my chair, I couldn't stand any more talk of that arrogant, pig that seated himself upon our throne.

"What have you done to him?" Eolas said.

"To him?" I said repeating my brother's question, hoping for some sign of what exactly he was talking about.

"Yes, to him! He's been in this exact same mood all day, one mention of your name by anyone else and he goes about growling and cursing under his breath as if you've done something to make him angry. Honestly Anda, if you want any hope of participating in the contest tomorrow, I would suggest changing your behavior a bit." That was the last straw; my poor brother hadn't realized what he had unleashed! I was going to tell the king how I felt, and I was going to do it in front of a large crowd of people in hopes that if I did the stupid rumors of our supposed "love affair" would cease.

_Two hours later…_

Much to my dismay, the King had been far too busy all night to allow an interview with someone as low and common as I. There was great talk that evening of a maid from Dol Amroth that the council had suggested sending for as a possible wedding match between the two countries.

It was also becoming more apparent that this had been part of the plan when Gondor was invited for the wars end celebration. Dol Amroth was part of the countries belonging to Gondor, and from all appearances Lord Aragorn was more than enthusiastic about a joining of the two kingdoms.

I'll admit it, I was feeling rather sulky. I was adult enough to realize that I did have feelings for Eomer, and in actuality I more than likely always had but they had never been allowed to show.

I barely touched my dinner, and sat meekly in the corner when everyone began to dance, unfortunately it was unbearably obvious that I had fallen for Eomer, king of Rohan and now suffered the most girlish affliction, melancholy.

I found some joy in watching my brother flirt with one of the stable-hands daughters; she was a very pretty maid. Reddish-golden hair fell in thick curls down her back, and it was more than obvious that my brother was quite enamored. I watched them dance a few reels, and found myself unconsciously following along with the beat.

I felt someone settle themselves on the bench beside me. I glanced over, half hoping that I would find it to be Eomer, but it wasn't. I know my face fell, for which I felt sorry as I did not mean to offend Faramir he was a good friend, however I couldn't help wishing it had been Eomer.

"Why the long face love?" Faramir asked me, brushing a rebel curl out of my eyes.

"Nothing" I said trying very unsuccessfully to sound nonchalant.

"I don't believe you, I would contrive this has something to do with a certain king and a brief interlude this afternoon." He said looking anywhere in the room but into my eyes.

"Faramir, how do you know about my time with the king this afternoon?" I asked skeptically, surely he couldn't mean the time for which I was upset.

"Anda, the whole of Rohan knows about your little meeting with Eomer in the stable this afternoon. Apparently he wasn't too selective about who saw you go in there, and well with the way that he came out, people have been talking. Which, I am sure that you understand upset the council, so much so that they held an urgent meeting with him this afternoon to discuss the appropriateness of his behavior given what they are trying to accomplish with Dol Amroth. I happen to agree, but I'd rather see a king marry that which he loves instead of that which he doesn't know. But I'm partial, the maid happens to be my first cousin on my mother's side." He said finally seeking to make eye contact with me.

"Damn it!" I said, clutching my face in my hands, now I was crying and there was little that could prevent that. "I hate living here, everyone knows everything about everyone else, the true as well as the false, and then there is the fact that what did happen this afternoon apparently holds no meaning for that over-grown oaf that I call my king because he brushed past me after he started it as if nothing had happened. And finally, I respect you greatly Faramir, but please do not insinuate what you don't know. Eomer no more loves and cares for me than I do for him, marrying the maid from Dol Amroth will be best for our country in the long run." I said, looking to the floor for most of what I said, as most of it was a lie, well all of it really except for the part about Eomer, regardless of how much I cared for him, he was never going to be able to care for me in the same fashion.

"I am sorry, I feel as though I should have given you some warning about the councils idea. At least then you would have known what you were up against." Faramir said looking positively sullen. "After all, that is why Boromir did not join us; he is making the journey to Dol Amroth to retrieve Lotheriel. She and the king are to meet, no one is recommending a marriage at this time, but they are hoping for a strong sign of courtship." He said. I knew what he was saying was hurting him almost as much as it was hurting me, but I couldn't help feeling sick.

I stood to my feet, knowing they would be a bit wobbly beneath me. "Anda, I am truly sorry." Faramir said as he offered a hand to steady me.

"I shall be alright, I'm just not the party type and the air seems a bit close in here. I am going to go enjoy the stars in the courtyard." I said, making to break away from him.

"Let me go with you, you look as though you could use some company." Faramir said making to follow.

"NO!" I said, perhaps a bit more forceful than I had originally intended. "I'll be fine, besides I'd hate to think that I caused you to miss this opportunity to have fun. Please don't be worried Faramir," I said as I touched his cheek. "I'll be alright, have fun; eat, drink, and by all means dance. I just need some fresh air." I said as I stepped back.

I walked through the main doors of the hall, waiting until they closed behind me, then I broke into a brisk run. Weaving my way through the corridors to come out in the courtyard above the city, I stopped just short of the edge. My heart sank as I thought about all that had transpired within the last day, all that I had discovered and all that I had lost.

Without my knowledge or permission tears fell from my eyes, I knew that I cared very deeply for Eomer, and that I was now going to have to invest those feelings elsewhere; he was to marry the maid of Dol Amroth, and I, well I wasn't sure exactly where I was headed at that moment in time.

In the depths of my thoughts I didn't hear other foot steps out onto the terrace. I felt a strong hand close around my shoulder and spin me ever so gently around to them. I turned to find myself staring into Eomer's deep golden brown eyes. My heart stopped for a second while I considered my options, should I run or stay, or do I confess all or lie?

"Anda" Eomer said raising the pad of his thumb to wipe away one of the tear trails on my cheek. I moved to resist him; I couldn't stand the thought of him touching me like that.

"Eomer, please." I said the words sticking slightly at the back of my throat. His countenance fell, and his hand with it.

"I didn't want you to know." He said at last when he had created a safe distance between the two of us.

"Why?" I asked, could this get any worse I wondered internally.

"Isn't that obvious?" He asked looking at me through his eyelashes, I'd never noticed until that moment exactly how long they were.

"Apparently not, or I wouldn't have asked you!" I said, feeling my temper ebb due solely to my embarrassment.

"There is no need to be like that." Eomer said looking at me with a mildly disdainful look.

"Really, well forgive me my lord if I don't understand. Why would you kiss that which you do not desire? Why would you cause these feelings within me if you didn't want them returned?" I spat at him, allowing all the feelings from the days events catch up with me.

"Anda it isn't like that." He shot back his temper sneaking into his voice.

"Oh it's not is it? Then what is it? I have a hard time understanding what it is when you've succeeded in nothing more than tearing me apart today. First you do nothing to try and curtail the rumors being spread about me and my honor. Then you supplant me at the stables, the one thing you should know above all else I love. Your explanation consists of little more than the common knowledge that I need a vacation and that there is a prissy overly spoiled royal who needs company that you think I would be perfect for." Eomer started to make argument but I held my hand up to silence him and said, "let us not forget the worst of all offences my lord, when I was having a conversation with a dear friend whom I hardly see, you became filled with jealousy for what reason no man knows and all but made an idiot out of yourself by interrupting us and pulling me away. Then when I didn't behave in the exact manor in which YOU expected you carted me off to some deserted stable and barked at me like you would a common recruit, then as if I hadn't endured enough today, you have the nerve to kiss me."

Eomer's eyes were fierce, exactly what I expected, and to be honest what I was going for, he and I always related better when we were in a rage with one and other than when we were both speaking.

"The nerve to kiss you; if you didn't enjoy it milady and felt that it impugned your honor beyond recognition; why did you kiss me back?" Eomer spat viciously.

"I kissed you back because I have feelings for you, you over grown idiotic simplistic dolt!" I said rage and hurt over-running my voice.

Eomer looked back dumbfounded. "Yes, I have feelings for you!" I reiterated slower, trying to be as patronizing as I could.

"But you always acted like you hated me." He said, still trying to get his mind around what I had said.

"Well it doesn't matter now does it? Not since you've decided to marry the maid from Dol Amroth, Speaking of which, when were you planning on sharing this little decision with me; after you bed me?" I knew the last remark was way out of line, not matter what I thought of Eomer currently he would never done something as heartless as that, but I had to be honest I didn't really care at the moment.

Shock spread across Eomer's face like white hot fury. "How dare you suggest something like that?" He spat back at me. I shrugged my shoulders, I wasn't interested in the how's and the why's as far as my behavior I was more interested in the how's and why's of his.

"Anda, I've know you for as long as I can remember I would no more bed you than…Than…Well, it just won't happen." My stomach turned, we were now engrossed the nasty process of throwing insults at each other; neither of us played fair and I knew if I stuck around much longer I would be sick by the time I left.

"Well, now that I know how repulsive you find me, I shan't worry ever again about how you feel about me. If you'll excuse me," I said as I passed him, streaking down the outer stairs of the terrace to the streets below.

I knew my words hadn't been well chosen and at that moment, I didn't really care about it. I would feel it later when I was alone rehashing everything in my mind. For right now, the only thing I wanted and needed to feel was the rush of the night wind through my hair and the sound to thundering hooves beneath my feet.


End file.
